


Morning Routine

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Just another morning





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/47126463486/stiles-slammed-his-hand-into-the-beeping-alarm)

 

Stiles slammed his hand into the beeping alarm clock groaning.  He wanted nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep but he was due on shift.  Reluctantly he dragged himself from the warmth of his bed and made his way to the kitchen for a large overly sweetened cup of coffee.  Though he wasn’t even sure he had enough brain cells awake to even operate the pot.

Rubbing his hand over his face Stiles tried to force himself into awakeness yawning loudly.  He was greeted by the smell of freshly made coffee assaulting his senses.  A large mug of coffee extended out for him to take.

“I love you,” he murmured snatching up the mug taking a large gulp of the hot liquid.

Derek chuckled in reply returning to his bowl of cereal.  Stiles moved across the cold tiles to lean against his lover burying his face in the crook of Derek’s neck so that he was holding him up.  He knew exactly how to position himself so he was draped over him while allowing Derek to continue eating his breakfast.  Years of practice made him an expert.  He was even able to finish drinking his coffee in this position.

Derek didn’t move continuing to eat like he didn’t have another body wrapped around him.  This exact scene had played out every morning since they had move in together.

Derek finished his breakfast laying the bowl down on the counter before returning Stiles embrace.  “You’d better get going you don’t want to be late.”

Stiles moaned snuggling deeper into him.  “How are you so awake in the morning?”

Derek smiled tilting his head to place a kiss on Stiles forehead.  “You’re the one who wanted to become Sheriff.  Now you’ve got to deal with all the work that comes with it.  Like getting up early.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going,” Stiles grumbled extracting himself from Derek.

Placing a lazy kiss on Derek’s lips ignoring the morning breath he most definitely had.  He stumbled out to get dressed leaving Derek put away the dishes just like every morning.  He smiled, it was the perfect way to start his day.


End file.
